Like Lightning
by Embyrflame
Summary: Confronted psychologically and in her personal life, Kimiko has no choice but to face her demons and resolve her insecurities in order to grow stronger as a Xiaolin monk and as a person.
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko had to admit that it was getting hard to resist lately. She kept sneaking glances during training and made up excuses to linger when he stayed behind for his extra training.

There was something about Raimundo lately that was more than attractive or alluring. It was…downright sexy.

Kimiko often shook her head of these thoughts as she did right then. Meditation was not a time to be glancing at her teammate out of the corner of her eyes.

'It's probably just because he's getting older and being Brazilian and all he's just so…'

"Hot!" Omi yelped quite suddenly and jumped out of his cross legged position. Kimiko covered her mouth in shame when she realized she had accidentally set her meditation neighbor on fire.

"Sorry Omi!"

"Did I do something to displease you?" The young monk whimpered as he formed ice around the bright red welt that formed on his waist.

Kimiko stood and embraced him, "No, of course not Omi. I was just thinking and got distracted."

"Which is the exact opposite of what mediation is supposed to do," Clay helpfully pointed out.

Raimundo took the disturbance in their daily meditation as an opportunity to yawn, stretch his arms, fold them behind his head and recline in the air on a hammock made from the wind, "I dunno about that, it's kinda like nap time to me."

"That is not the example a leader should set for his team, young monk."

Raimundo's invisible hammock deposited him on the floor abruptly and the dragon of the wind groaned lightly as he raised his hand as an apology and said, "Sorry, Master Fung."

Their long time teacher walked into the room with his usual composure and expression that betrayed nothing of what he was really feeling. Kimiko suspected it was amusement.

"Come with me, young monks," Master Fung said, "We have some matters to discuss."

Raimundo sat up and glanced at his teammates with curiosity in his expression which was perfectly reflected in their faces.

Once they were seated in the great hall Master Fung wasted no time in bringing up his first topic by saying, "The summer months are approaching and I have invited a new student to join us until the winter."

"Another student?" The others looked to Raimundo who was usually the first to hear about significant changes but he seemed just as puzzled as them.

"Who? It cannot be be Jermaine, he's attending a camp for basketball."

"Is it even someone we know?" Clay asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Master Fung replied and put a hand on his beard then gestured toward the boys, "All of you know of this person, however, Kimiko knows her very well."

More confused looks were sent his way but comprehension was slowly dawning on Kimiko's face.

"You don't mean-"

"Oh…" the boys muttered together once they understood who Master Fung was referencing.

The small Japanese girl made a squeal so loud and long that her fellow students were forced to cover their ears due to the fear of becoming deaf. When she finally calmed Master Fung removed a pair of earplugs and continued with his news.

"The new student that will be joining us is Kimiko's childhood friend Keiko."

"But Master Fung, why is she coming here all of a sudden? I mean, I'm not complaining but why now?"

"The reason involves my second bit of news," Order returned to the Xiaolin dragons and they waited patiently for the master to continue which he did after clearing his throat, "All of you have grown exponentially in these few short years but there is still more to come.

"Raimundo has under gone and made significant progress with his Shoku Warrior training, and Clay has learned to refine the control of his element to something as pure as metal. Omi has extended his control over water to every possible form it takes. And you Kimiko have learned much as well, but now that the others have improved we can finally assist you in reaching the next level of your training."

Kimiko looked taken aback and asked, "Another level?"

"Another form your flames can form take, yes."

"Master Fung," Kimiko extended her hand with her palm facing up before summoning a flame that burned bright red, then blue before turning an almost blinding white. She closed her palm to dismiss the flame and looked up at her teacher, "What form is left? And why would Keiko need to be here?"

Master Fung sighed. It held no sign of irritation, just a bit of wariness and fatigue.

"The training required for you to master this new form is the most dangerous of all the dragons. It even has the potential to be fatal."

Their mouths fell open and Kimiko blinked trying to grasp what he said and then asked, "What form is it?"

"Lightning, Kimiko."

"Shocking…" Omi whispered.

Clay shook his head and said, "Not the time partner."

"I could die? From the training?"

"It is a possibility. We can discuss the details later but I have invited your friend Keiko here to act as some support for you through this trial. It may be more difficult than any of us expect."

His students didn't respond and Omi and Clay observed Kimiko closely to try and determine how she was feeling. Raimundo exchanged a meaningful glance with Master Fung and stood as the older man began to speak.

"You will be off to retrieve Keiko very shortly; once Dojo returns from his errand. In the meantime I have something to discuss with Raimundo."

The others stood and bowed before turning to exit and Kimiko headed quickly off in a different direction before Clay or Omi could make a sound. She headed for the outskirts of the temple and bounded on the roofs of various buildings before settling on a tree by one of the smaller and isolated gardens that always had the appearance of being slightly neglected.

She pulled out her brand new miniature tablet and put in a video to her best friend.

The face that appeared was framed by wavy dark brown hair and round dark brown eyes stared into the screen making a very sheepish expression into the camera.

In Japanese, the girl started apologizing as soon as the connection was made.

"I know! _Gomen_! I'm sorry! I should have told you! But your dad and Master Fung asked me not to mention anything."

"Papa too?" Kimiko exclaimed with a flustered squeak to her voice, "Really, Keiko!?"

"Look, Master Fung was worried and he said that this training he wants to put you through could be dangerous so he just wanted to run it by your dad first, then our parents thought that my being there could help a little."

Kimiko considered this and said, "I'm not sure I've ever seen Master Fung this worried about training before. It must be really bad."

"He made it seem that way," Keiko responded.

"Whatever it is then. Thank you Kei-chan."

The girl on screen rolled her eyes and smiled widely, "Oh please Keiko. You didn't even have to ask."

Kimiko giggled lightly and said, "Yeah that's true."

"So when are you coming to get me?"

"Master Fung said as soon as Dojo gets back from whatever he's doing," Kimiko said and then she suddenly realized something, "Will you even have time to pack?"

Keiko chuckled and panned her camera around her suite sized room and focused in on a pile of luggage in the corner, "I was packed two hours after I was finished talking to Master Fung."

Kimiko sighed and proudly said, "We should have been sisters."

"We should have."

A shadow passed overhead and Kimiko looked up just in time to see Dojo in his fully expanded form heading for the great hall.

"My ride's here Keiko. _Ja ne, _I'll see you soon."

"_Ja_, Ko-chan."

Kimiko ended the call and jumped back across the roofs until see reached the clearing where Dojo had landed, still completely supersized listening to something Master Fung had to say. Raimundo was standing next to him and offered her a casual half wave when she stuck her landing off of the roof.

Omi and Clay were standing off to the side of the courtyard as if they had never left and were also speaking too low for her to hear. By the time she reached them, Master Fung had finished speaking and began to address Kimiko.

"It would seem that Dojo had some business to attend to at Mount Fuji, so all of you will be staying the night in Tokyo and will return in the morning."

"Nice," Raimundo said with a sly grin, "Tokyo night life!"

A pointed look from Master Fung warned him that there would be consequences if he didn't behave himself. Raimundo instead opted to pretend that he hadn't seen and rallied his team to be ready to depart.

"Let's get this party started _meus amigos_! You got five minutes!"

A/N- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Xiaolin Chronicles. This is merely the work of a fan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right there, Dojo. That's the Yukimura hotel."

"Swanky," Dojo said and circled into a smooth landing onto the helicopter pad.

There were a few people waiting for them but only one girl looked like she was so excited that she was going to jump out of her skin.

"Ko-chan!" She squealed on a pitch that rivaled Kimiko's excited voice and tackled the Dragon of Fire to the ground as they giggled and chattered hysterically as if they had been separated for eons.

"Is this how they will communicate all summer?" Omi asked Raimundo and Clay.

"Yes," Raimundo answered.

"Probably," Clay said.

"Girls speak a language we don't understand," Raimundo elaborated, "And those two speak that language in another language we don't understand."

Omi rubbed his temples and said, "Oh boy, this is going to be a long summer."

"I'll pick you up in the morning kids!" Dojo reminded them and flew off toward Japan's most famous mountain.

"Bye Dojo!" Kimiko called after him along with the others and introduced her best friend once they had picked themselves off of the ground, "This, as you may have guessed, is Keiko Yukimura. We've been best friends since we were babies."

Clay tipped his hat and said, "Nice to finally meet you miss, we've heard quite a lot about you."

"Likewise!" Keiko said cheerfully, "Ko-chan's told me a bunch about all of you! You are obviously Clay Baily. She said you were the most polite and well behaved."

"Hey!" Raimundo and Omi protested and Clay simply smiled wider.

"And you can only be the famous Omi," Keiko said.

Omi grinned, thrust out his chest and said, "I see my reputation walks before me!"

"'Your reputation precedes you', chrome dome."

"That too!"

Keiko giggled and gave the shoku warrior the once over.

"And that only leaves Raimundo Pedrosa," She said with a side glance at Kimiko.

"The one and only," Raimundo said as he grandly bowed at the waist.

Keiko's brow rose at his antics. She said something to Kimiko in Japanese that caused Kimiko to laugh shortly and she responded in English saying, "You're crazy."

"Pfft," Was Keiko's retort and she moved on from introductions to say, "So! Master Fung said that you guys would be staying the night. Is there anything in Tokyo you want to see?"

"The night clubs of course," Raimundo said quickly.

"Some good chow would be nice right about now," Clay said and rubbed his chin.

"I too feel the need to eat," Omi seconded.

Raimundo shot them a dirty look and muttered, "Traitors."

"I think the majority wins here," Keiko said.

"Shouldn't group leader's vote count more than once? I think I deserve at least three votes," Raimundo continued to argue and Kimiko and Keiko glanced at each other as they raised their hands.

"Food," the girls said simultaneously.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Clubs are eighteen plus here anyway, Rai," Kimiko said as some of the hotel staff grabbed their overnight bags, "Only you and Clay would be able to go."

"I bet you could get in if you wanted, just toss your name around. You only have, what, a few months left anyway right?"

"And what about Omi?" Kimiko asked, "He's only sixteen!"

"He could sneak in; no one would notice him anyway."

"Even if that is true," Omi said, "I still take offense to your insult of my height."

"He's not a very good influence for someone who's supposed to be the leader," Keiko said as Clay decided to leave the bickering monks and follow their guide who promised food.

"Well he comes through when it counts," Clay said and stuck his thumbs into his pockets as he waited for the others to realize that it was time to go, "This is just his way of showing affection."

"That's a strange kind of affection," Keiko said lightly but with a thoughtful expression on her face and a small smile on her pink colored lips.

"I reckon so," Clay said, being used to it. He noticed things about the group that the rest of them always seemed oblivious to, but now he wondered if Keiko could see what he had very plainly seen for years.

"This is fantastic!" Raimundo exclaimed and snatched another piece of gyoza off of the group's plate.

"And he didn't want to get food…"Omi said dejectedly and the piece he was going for vanished right before his chopsticks.

"I said I wanted to hit the town. I never said I wasn't hungry," He tried to steal a piece of barbecue from Clay and his chopsticks were knocked out of his hand without Clay even batting an eye prompting Kimiko and Keiko to laugh at the Brazilian.

Keiko placed her chopsticks in their rest and said, "So guys, Kimiko's told me about life at the temple and about the adventures you've had over the years, but I'd like to hear some things from you too."

"What kind of things did you want to know?" Raimundo asked between bites.

She placed a finger on her chin and said, "_Ano_…we can start with things like your favorite things about the temple or least favorite maybe?"

"Oh! That is easy!" Omi said, "The training of course, there is nothing more rewarding than becoming stronger and getting one step closer to becoming a fully fledged Xiaolin Dragon. And my least favorite is Raimundo."

"Thanks cueball. I have the fuzzies for you too."

"What are the' fuzzies'? Are they contagious?"

"Yes."

"Are you joking me?"

"You think he'd learn by now," Raimundo said with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"The training is great, all right," Clay said to keep the conversation going, "But wait until you see the temple grounds; the scenery is top notch. It's a great place to get away and meditate if you're feeling too tense. 'Cept for the great hall, we've cleaned that place too many times for me to feel calm in there."

The Xiaolin warriors shivered in unison with Keiko smiling at them in amusement.

"Amen to that," Kimiko muttered.

"And you Raimundo?"

Having lost his chopsticks in his battle with Clay, Raimundo sat back in his chair with his arm over the back and his other arm extended so that he could play with his napkin.

"Hm. I guess I never really thought about that kind of thing before. But I can tell you right now my least favorite is the chores," He took a moment to consider an answer and said, "I guess the library. It's where I am most of the time we aren't training. It's quiet in there."

"The library?" Keiko asked with plenty of surprise in her voice, "With books and stuff? Like, to read?"

"Well yeah, what else do you do in a library?"

"I simply assumed you slept," Omi said and Raimundo chucked a piece of ice at him which never reached thanks to the water dragon's will, "That was not very bright using my own element against-"

A short gust of wind blew Omi's napkin right into his face prompting muffled protests and failing arms.

Kimiko considered Raimundo's statement and realized that it was true. Whenever they needed to find their Shoku warrior he was usually in the library with a scroll or a book in his hands sitting at the desk, in a chair or leaning against the wall.

"That wasn't the answer I expected," Keiko said with some awe, "I'm kinda impressed."

"Don't inflate his ego," Kimiko said. The others laughed as Raimundo basically pouted. They gave each other a hard time, but Kimiko loved these moments when she was at ease and at peace with her friends. There were very few things that she could think of that were as dear to her.

Once their meal was finished Keiko informed them that they needed to stop by the office of Kimiko's father so that he might speak with her before summer vacation started.

As they approached the building and entered as a group chattering all the way, Kimiko started to say, "I never would have expected that…"

She looked all around her startled and confused. In a single instant she went from walking through the doors of her father's company to being alone in a dark place of which she could only see a few feet before her, "Wh-where am I?"

Her voice sounded strange and had an echo effect along with it. She looked down at her hands and realized that there was some resistance to her movements as if she were moving underwater.

"It would seem that I've finally succeeded," A low and sultry voice said with an evil chortle.

Kimiko had no need to see who had spoken to know exactly who it was. She simply got into a defensive position and stayed alert hoping to sense her opponent before they made a move.

"Where are we Wuya!? What did you do?"

A movement and another laugh at her neck make Kimiko flinch forwards so that she could turn and face the Haylin witch who stared down at her in her human form.

Wuya's eyes glowed an almost neon shade of green and her fanged grin grew wider when they met gazes.

"We haven't truly gone anywhere, dear little Kimiko. Your awareness of this place is simply a side effect of my very complicated spell."

Kimiko lashed out, striking at Wuya with her foot, but the witch simply stepped out of the way and regarded her with amusement.

"What did you do to me!?" Kimiko yelled as she swung around to face Wuya again.

Wuya waved her hand and suddenly Kimiko felt as if she weighed five times as much as she usually did. She struggled against it and put up an admirable resistance thanks to all the training she had done, but she eventually fell to her knees. Kimiko supported herself with her palms and she had no choice but to stare at Wuya's feet as the witch took her time walking around the defenseless Xiaolin warrior.

"The effects are quite simple even if the spell wasn't," Wuya said leisurely as if she were basking in a victory that Kimiko had yet to completely comprehend, "You see; without all the technical explanations, I have essentially given myself access to your inner mind. Well, a part of it anyway. You'll be seeing a lot of me in the near future little girl. Get used to it."

"Ugh," Kimiko grunted as she tried to push herself back up and failed, "We're in my mind? Why would you want to get in my head?"

"I have my reasons," Wuya said. Her feet paused just in Kimiko's peripheral vision.

"I'll get you out of my head, old hag! Master Fung will know what to do, and once you're out we'll find you and make you wish Jack never let you out of the puzzle box!"

"Ha," Wuya laughed and Kimiko felt herself being jerked up to her feet as if she were being pulled by her collar until she was face to face with the witch and staring directly into her glowing eyes, "Thing is, little Xiaolin pest, and this is my favorite part; every time you fall asleep and wake up, you won't remember a thing about this place."

A/N- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Xiaolin Chronicles. This is merely the work of a fan.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never would have expected-" Kimiko cut off mid sentence when her eyes fluttered closed and her knees gave way beneath her.

"Ko-chan!?" Keiko squeaked startled, but Clay had been walking behind them and swiftly outstretched his arms and caught her.

"Woah there!"

Omi and Raimundo rushed back to them and Clay knelt on the ground so that he could check her vitals.

"She's still breathing," Clay confirmed and checked her pulse, "Seems normal."

"What happened!?" Raimundo demanded.

"She just fainted!" Keiko exclaimed and grasped her best friend's hand, "Has she been doing that recently?"

"I have never seen this happen to Kimiko before," Omi said with an anxious tone.

"Neither have we," Clay confirmed, "She ever fainted in front of you before?"

Keiko shook her head vigorously and said, "Never."

"Well let's call her dad so he can call the doctor-" Raimundo started to say but was interrupted when Kimiko suddenly came to gasping for air as if had just been saved from drowning.

"Ko-chan!"

Kimiko swung her head around and squinted as if she couldn't see very well and muttered, "What…what happened?"

"You tell us," Raimundo said and touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You feelin' alright little lady?"

Kimiko blinked slowly and groaned as she put her fingers to her temples and said, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

She thanked Clay as he helped her stand. She waved the others off when they crowded around her anxiously.  
To prove to them that they had nothing to worry about, she stepped purposefully toward the main elevator and typed in her personal pin number. The one that would send her to her father's private office no questions asked.

She waved to them as the door slid open smoothly, "I won't be long."

Kimiko stepped into the elevator and smiled in a way that was meant to offer reassurance as the doors closed and started its way up to the top floor suite. She rested against the handrail and ran a hair through her bangs. She had left her hair natural that morning, and loose, without her pig tails or the ponytail she had recently been sporting around the temple. Kimiko had spent the majority of an hour wondering what to wear, and how to put up her hair. Whether she should color it, wear a hat or an accessory; but as stared at her reflection in the mirror, she realized that she wasn't familiar with her original reflection. Whenever she looked at a mirror, it was to do her hair or her makeup and though she was certain that her father would have recognized her despite her frequent changes, she wondered if that was how she wanted to appear to him now. Especially considering what she would be facing on her return to the temple. So after Kimiko smoothed down her bangs, she put her brush away and left her small room.

The soft ringing of the elevator's alert brought her out of her brooding and she pushed away from the wall. When the door opened, her father was waiting for her on the other side with open arms.

"_Okaeri_, Kimiko."

Kimiko felt the maturity leave her as she ran to her father as she had when she was a little girl.

"_Tadaima_, Papa!"

Omi was eager to view more of the factory and play rooms of the Tohomiko Games Company, but the others were somewhat subdued after Kimiko fainted. Keiko was more of a pacing mass of anxiety.

"What if she's getting sick?" She was saying, "If she isn't one hundred percent, she might not be strong enough to make it through the training!"

"Master Fung wouldn't let her go through with it if that were the case," Clay assured her.

"She wouldn't show it," Keiko insisted, "We wouldn't know something was wrong unless she collapses again!"

"That's the truth," Raimundo agreed.

"I used to know everything about Kimiko. It was practically telepathic. But we've been separated for so long that I can barely read her expression," She mulled over her own statement for a few moments with furrowed brows before she muttered, "No…even before then."

"Before what, little lady?"

Keiko seemed to remember that there were others around and shook her head furiously, "Nothing! Nothing. It's not for me to say."

Clay and Raimundo shared a curious look with each other, but they didn't press Kimiko's friend any further regarding what she had meant.

"Most importantly, I want you to know how proud I am of you, Kimiko," Toshiro said.  
The two of them were sitting on the couch in his personal office where he would often meet with clients or business associates.

"Thank you, Papa," Kimiko answered.

"That is why you need to understand that there is no pressure for you to carry through this training that Master Fung has described. No one will judge you if decided not to do it."

"I know. But I began this training when I decided to become a Xiaolin monk. I think that this is something that I must see through, no matter what the result."

Toshiro nodded slowly and leaned back in his seat before he said, "You are more like your mother every day. She would be so proud of you…" He trailed off as if he had something to add, but he fell silent instead.

Kimiko ran her finger against the rim of her Japanese style teacup filled with some of her favorite peach blossom tea. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip to give herself some time to come up with a gentle response.

She felt irritated by the constant bombardment of 'are you sure' and 'it's okay if you don't want to go through with it' comments by the ones closest to her. She also realized that they were worried about her, and for that concern, she was grateful. So when she finally brought her cups back to her lap she asked, "What would Mama have thought about this?"

Toshiro rubbed his chin seeming to notice for the first time that he had a decent amount of stubble.

"She would have been worried. She would have tried her best to keep you home. But ultimately, she would have stepped aside for you to make your own decision."

Kimiko put her cup onto the table between them before saying, "Papa, if this ends badly, how would…Would you be okay?"

Toshiro smiled sadly and said, "I would never be okay Kimiko. But knowing that your life wasn't snatched from you and that you spent it doing something that you felt was worthwhile would keep me going. You are no longer a child Kimiko. Part of being a parent is letting you make your own decisions and lead your own life. And if you come to me for counsel, give you the best advice that I can."

Kimiko blinked rapidly, trying to push back the tears that were quickly growing in her eyes, "I understand."

The next morning Dojo met them in front of the Yukimura Hotel and they hopped onto his back for the long journey back to the temple.

"What were you up to all night, Dojo?" Omi asked, always the curious one.

"Erm," The dragon stalled, "Just some personal business, don't worry about it."

He changed the subject by asking how their night had gone and they began their chatter all at once, talking mostly about the restaurant they had dinner at. They all avoided Kimiko's fainting incident.

It was late afternoon by the time they made it back to the temple and their teacher was waiting for them in the courtyard.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple Keiko," Master Fung said in greeting once the group was on the ground.

Keiko bowed formally and said, "Thank you for allowing me to be here Master Fung. Tomohiko-san sends his thanks as well."

"Rest tonight young monks," Master Fung said, "I will explain the training process early in the morning."

Kimiko grabbed Keiko's hand and said, "Let's go, I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

"This is where you guys sleep? All of you?"

Kimiko couldn't help but giggled at her friend's incredulous expression,"Yep, it was weird at first, but I got used to it."

"It's going to be cozy in your 'room' for awhile," Keiko observed.

Kimiko laughed and said, "I don't mind if you don't!"

Keiko returned the expression and dropped her suitcase in a corner before saying, "_Nee_, aren't you scared Ko-chan?"

"Of course I am," Kimiko said softly, "But I'm so grateful to have you here and the guys and Master Fung…this is something that I have to do, but it'll be okay."

Keiko fiddled with the strap of her suitcase and asked, "But what if something bad does happen?"

"Then I'll deal with it as it comes."

Keiko sighed and said, almost bitterly, under her breath, "You haven't always been so brave."

"_Nani_?"

"It's nothing," Keiko said louder and changed the topic of the conversation.


End file.
